


"Subduing Orochi"

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Amputee, Cum Inflation, F/F, Impregnation, Multi-Cock, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In an attempt to calm down a manifestation of her curse, Chiyome seeks some personal relief, only for Danzo to barge in and offer her help..





	"Subduing Orochi"

Of all the things that the automaton Kato Danzo had expected to see tonight, a fellow assassin stroking a pair of malignant serpentine-looking cocks and ejaculating so hard that the seed went flying from the bed to the other side of the room definitely wasn’t one of them.

The black-haired artificial kunoichi blinked a few times before clearing her throat. “I’m sorry that I seemed to have arrived in quite the dire of moments, but I have to now ask you something, Chiyome-chan. What exactly is going on?” The older and wiser Assassin took several steps towards the exhausted looking and bandaged girl, who quickly turned away from her in embarrassment.

“L-Leave me be, Danzo-san! I have problems with my curse that you couldn’t possibly understand, and you needn’t get involved! I can handle this on my own without any assistance!” She shouted, trying to prove it as she let go of her slickened lengths, but not a few moments after she had let go of the two rods did they spring back to life, throbbing even harder than before. It was a hopeless effort.

The automaton closed her eyes, assessing the situation mentally before her mechanical brain figured out the best course of action. Once her eyes opened once more, they had taken on a soft pink shade, accentuating one type of behavior that she had gotten quite good at replicating. That of a mother’s.

“Chiyome-chan, you can’t just shut yourself away and hope that everything’ll get better, when you have a curse as potent and as dangerous as yours…” The black-haired Assassin said as she took a seat by the younger girl and wrapped her mechanical arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug which only served to make the younger of the two assassins blush more.

“Y-You don’t understand, Danzo-san, even I don’t understand the lengths this curse’ll go to ruin me, despite how potent it leaves me against my enemies…” The bandaged Assassin continued to protest the human automaton’s behavior, only to find a finger slowly drag across her lips to quiet her down.

“Hush, Chiyome-chan. Let your elders know what you dread, and they will do all in their power to make it all go away.” Danzo whispered into her ally-slash-newfound daughter’s ear, hoping to calm her down enough that she would divulge the troubles she was going through. “Tell me from the beginning, what do you need me to do? My duty is to ensure that you’re in fighting condition, so that our Master may not worry.”

Chiyome audibly gulped as she nodded down towards the two growths from her crotch that throbbed in response. “My curse has manifested upon me… These two rods seethe with the energies of the foul Orochi from ages long past… Their fury does not calm, and with every engagement, I need to relieve myself in this manner… I can’t keep it up, Danzo-san…” She explained, which immediately gave the automaton the info she required.

“So, I need to exorcise Orochi’s influence on your body by making you cum enough? A simple manner.” Danzo said with a believable and soothing tone as she turned Chiyome towards the front of the bed before climbing off it herself. “I will wring the sexual urges from your body, and you will never feel controlled by that Hydra ever again. This, I am certain of.” The kunoichi declared as she reached towards her crotch, maintaining eye contact with her daughter while removing the metal plate that covered her reproductive organs.

The organs that were implanted into Danzos mostly artificial body were top-grade, ensuring that once they felt the pheromones that the twin-cocked kunoichi gave off, they would secrete enough juices to completely lubricate the serpentine pricks to allow for a safe bout of intercourse. The blush upon the automaton’s cheeks was growing in tune as she felt warmer and warmer as a result, before she willingly took the plunge and forced herself down upon both rods. One of these cocks occupied her ass and the other occupied the onahole-like pussy that still emitted enough juices to be compared to a waterfall.

The moment that penetration was confirmed, Chiyomes exposed eye rolled into the back of her head as she was launched headfirst into a climax, one like she had never felt before. Her body pulsated and shivered in response, her fang-like teeth dug into her lip and drew blood as the tips of both of her rods erupted with a large gush of cum. The mere act of finally experiencing proper intercourse was enough to send her to a high that she had never before reached… And unfortunately, this was exactly what the curse wanted her to experience.

Danzo slowly started to rub away at her stomach, the pliable metal that made up her body gradually expanding outward as both her womb unit and her stomach were being filled with enough of the foul demon’s material for her to end up pregnant, doubly so if she could house spawn in her rear. But the sensation that came right after the streams of cum ended, was one that she hadn’t expected.

Chiyome’s hands grasped ahold of the mechanical kunoichis shoulders, and shoved her further down onto the cocks that she was hilted upon, causing both of her cocks to bulge out against Danzo’s metallic stomach, while also making the mechanical mother cough up the slightest traces of cum straight from her belly.

“Chiyome-chan…?” Danzo asked confusedly, wondering where this aggression stemmed from, when she saw the Assassin’s eye roll back into position. Her iris had changed, reflecting that of a serpent’s rather than a human’s, showing just how the curse had taken complete control over the black-haired and bandaged girl.

“You’re talking out of line, Kunoichi.” A booming voice came from Chiyomes mouth instead of her regular one, further proving that her spirit was currently entangled by the curse that was now in charge. “You know what you must do, given your eagerness to serve as my motherly substitute.” The bandaged ‘kunoichi’ said as she began to smirk a little, before the energies of the curse started to concentrate near her crotch.

Moments later, it felt as if Danzo had been proverbially sucker punched as her privates dramatically expanded due to something growing within. If the mechanical ninja didn’t know better, she would’ve thought that it was merely the existing cocks growing bigger, but given the demon they were working with, this was hardly the answer they were looking for. It was only as the bulges on her stomach multiplied by two that she realized exactly what had happened…

Another two ‘heads’ of the demon had manifested, resulting in the formerly twin-cocked ninja now possessing four of those horrid lengths. “Chiyome-chan... Snap out of it…” The older and subservient kunoichi tried to appeal to the humanity within the demon-possessed Assassin, only to let out a shocked scream as she felt the quadruple cocks grind up against her finely tuned reproductive organs.

“Quiet, Karakuri-onna. You’re still speaking out of turn.” The snake-eyed ninja continued as her cocks were writhing around in those tight little holes, thrusting back and forth without the ninja even moving an inch besides making her horrible smirk grow another few inches. “You’re still far too tight, I require something much larger before I can ensure my rebirth.” Chiyomes possessor remarked as the rods sped their movements up, the friction within causing the machine-woman to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Got to… endure… for her sake… I swore…” Danzo muttered as her eyes began to spark, the internal circuits of her body gradually weakening as a result of the pressure put onto her by the demon’s presence and its actions. It didn’t take much more of this for her interface to flash a bright and worrying red, and for a climax to fall upon her instead of her ‘daughter’. Her privates, tuned to respond to their owner’s climax, started to squeeze down on Chiyomes quadruple cocks in an attempt to lock her into cumming.

Yet again however, this was all what the demon wanted. Letting the living onahole do its best to milk her cocks dry, the demon let Chiyome cum, and with her climax unleash a torrent of demonic seed, the huge white slurry splattering all around inside of the mechanical mother and immediately distending her metallic stomach to an insane degree. Her stomach, which had previously managed to stay at a size where she could’ve swallowed something like a basketball, was quickly inflated to match the size of a balance ball, before going up another few sizes until she rivalled that of a normal living room chair.

“Bigger, yet still not big enough.” The demon remarked, in full control still despite its possessed body starting to go limp as a result of Chiyomes lacking energy. Now that more of its powers were being released as a result of the torrential orgasm, the demon was free to grow an additional four appendages. Luckily for Danzo, these would not be going into her holes, as even two in each was too much for them to endure. Instead, these four appendages manifested as dark and wispy snake-like entities bursting from her back, each of which immediately grasped onto one of the automaton’s limbs with their fangs.

Not a moment passed before the snakes grew impatient and snapped their jaws shut, cutting each of the automaton’s limbs off the main body, which did nothing to stop her from functioning… or for Chiyome to continue to fill her with her font of seed. “Now, you’ll be good for nothing else except bearing my energies and genetic material… exactly what I need for my revival. Be a good mother, will you, ‘Danzo-san’?” The demon seemed almost gleeful as it slipped back into Chiyomes voice once it addressed the mechanical mother, only to finally draw its hips back fully. It was done letting its cocks do all the work.

Danzo couldn’t get another word in before her eyes widened and grew dim, the sensation of the demon shoving its four cocks into her two holes being too much for her to endure. All that she could see was the despicable face of the demon-possessed assassin, who continued to shove those destructive dicks in and out, each reaching as far inside of their respective holes as they possibly could. The ones in her vaginal canal had even smashed through her cervix, to the point where the sharp-tipped cocks were now bashing against the back of her womb with enough force to potentially harm her further… that is, if she even registered pain from an artificial addition such as her womb.

The thrusting from the snake-aligned demon continued, further making use of the portable onahole that the mechanical girl had become, before all four cocks started to rumble. “It’s time to say goodbye to your former existence, ‘Danzo-san’. Become the container for my rebirth.” The demon commanded as it shoved its cocks as far inside of those holes as it could possibly muster, before letting the last of its energies manifest as one last powerful gush of cum.

The last fountain of cum fired forth from each of the four tips, coating every little inch of the mechanical woman’s insides, the cum sloshing around violently as the volume of it kept growing and growing. The evil energies within causing the substance to churn and expand even further, causing a chain reaction on Danzo’s body and making it expand further and further.

Her metallic plating creaked as she started to lose consciousness, the demon’s commands being imprinted into her malfunctioning programming before it shut off. This left the metallic kunoichi slack jawed and lifeless as her stomach grew to encompass most of the room, the only thing keeping her upright on the Assassin’s cock being the four snakes that were biting into her sides as supports.

With this, the serpentine eye faded from Chiyomes own, and she immediately passed out as well, leaving her to jolt awake a few hours later, completely bewildered at what had just happened, until the state of the room made her remember. “I… No, I didn’t… I didn’t want to!” The bandaged Assassin shouted into the ceiling, before her eye took note of the still-heavily bloated Danzo, now laying gracefully against the wall, her eyes lacking their former color as she softly muttered some sort of nonsense in a droning tone.

“T-Minus 88:88.888 until revival. Mother unit standby.”


End file.
